The Royal Drink Bin (For Three)
The Royal Drink Bin '''(For Three) A deck of cards, 30 second timer, paper/pencils, three people First, set up The Royal Drink Bin. This can simply be a separate scrap of paper on which you tally up/mark down drinks as they are added, or you can construct a glorious container out of the most regal materials you can find in order step the game up a notch and play in true style. It's up to you. It's your royal drink bin. Next, deal the deck among the three players. Start the 30 second timer. All three players flip: If no suites match (three different suites are shown), the person with the highest valued card (King is the highest, Ace is the lowest) must think of word beginning with the first letter of any of the three cards. -Example- If a Nine, a Six, and a Ten are flipped, the person can think of a word that starts with either 'n', 's', or 't', but cannot indicate which in any way. They can then give the other players a '''one word clue. Any inflection of the voice may be used as well as an accompanying hand gesture. No rhymes with. No saying the word obviously. Now this will be especially tricky not only because you only have one word to get the point across, but also because the subject word could begin with three possible letters. The guessers do not know. Each player only has one try, if they do not get it the clue-giver can give another one word clue. They players then guess again, one time each and if it's still not gotten, the clue-giver gets a final one word clue and the guessers get one final guess each. This all has to happen within the 30 seconds (first person to shout it out wins). If they guess it, three drinks are added to the royal drink bin (i.e. write down three marks on the scrap of paper or add three objects to the royal drink bin, whatever you gotta do). Also, the drawer and the correct guesser each get one drink to dole out. If no one gets it, everyone drinks. If two suites match, quick! Everyone draw a picture beginning with the letter of the card you flipped. -For Example- If you flip an Eight, draw an Elephant or if you flip an Ace, draw an Axe etc. As soon as you're finished hold it up and yell 'done!' (you cannot yell before holding it up to ensure that no cheating, purposeful or otherwise, takes place). The other two players must stop drawing and try to guess the word. They each have one try and this all happens within the 30 seconds (first person to shout it out wins). If they get it right, before the timer goes off, four drinks go into the Royal Drink Bin. Also, the drawer and the correct guesser each get one drink to dole out. If no one gets it, everyone drinks. If all three suites match, Cheers! Everyone take a drink and the person with the highest value card makes a rule! The first person to flip royalty (Jack, Queen, or King) gets the royal drink bin dumped upon them. They must drink all drinks that have been accumulated so far in the drink bin. As soon as a royal card is flipped, the timer stops and the round cannot resume until the person consumes all that they must. After this, the drink bin is filled anew and the same thing happens to the next person who flips royalty. If more than one royal card should be flipped simultaneously, the drink bin is divided up as equally as possible among the royal recipients.